


Índigo, vermelho

by caulaty



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, prostituição
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caulaty/pseuds/caulaty
Summary: As mulheres de DeLorne ficaram conhecidas como o traço característico nos quadros de Christophe DeLorne, artista renomado da década de 20. Muito se especula sobre quem são as mulheres ruivas de seus quadros; seriam diversas mulheres ou uma só? O que os estudiosos da arte desconhecem é que a verdadeira mulher de DeLorne, a musa de todos os quadros, é um rapaz.





	Índigo, vermelho

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [indigo, vermilion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467962) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)



> História feita especialmente para o desafio de Yaoi do mês de abril que o Nyah! propôs. Escolhi o primeiro tema, portanto, a história se passa em 1922.
> 
> Muito obrigada à [julads](http://archiveofourown.org/users/julads/pseuds/julads) que se deu ao trabalho de traduzir essa história para espalhar a palavra de Tophlovski, bem como por sempre alimentar a minha paixão por esses personagens.

A tela era despida de moldura. Isso não era uma exclusividade das obras de tinta fresca, recém finalizadas. Christophe não tolerava que suas pinturas fossem emolduradas enquanto ainda estivessem em sua posse. Mas a tela em questão, mais alta do que os dois homens que a contemplavam, expunha os contornos delicados de uma mulher de cabelos muito ruivos e selvagens, mas curtos. Não era um ruivo vermelho; era do mais laranja que existe, cor que tomava conta da pintura, em contraste com preto e branco. A mulher estava semi-nua, ou era essa a ilusão apresentada, com suas lindas bochechas ruborizadas num tom de pêssego. Havia uma poltrona imensa, preta e com listras verticais, alternadas em desenhos que se pareciam com margaridas. A mulher estava sentada, de perfil, com suas belíssimas pernas cobertas por uma meia longa, preta e transparente, com a cinta-liga solta nas laterais. Nos pés, um scarpin preto. Era apenas isso que vestia. O braço da poltrona e o livro que ela segurava escondiam as curvas nuas do seu corpo. Havia um cigarro preso em seus lábios volumosos, a fumaça subindo. Era uma das famosas mulheres de DeLorne; uma estética que poderia ser reconhecida até mesmo no escuro e fazia muito sucesso nos núcleos artísticos e acadêmicos de Londres. Para começar, quase toda mulher de DeLorne era retratada fumando, pois o cigarro, mais do que as mulheres, era a verdadeira paixão de Christophe. Alguns diziam que era a única coisa que ele realmente amava. E assim como a maioria das outras mulheres retratadas em seus quadros, esta não tinha cabelos longos, mas sim muito cheios e armados. Mesmo as que tinham cabelos compridos, nunca eram longos o suficiente para cair pelos ombros. Em sua maioria, eram ruivas, mas podia-se encontrar um exemplar ou outro que tivesse cabelos mais acastanhados ou loiros, dependendo da luz.

Ela se sentava torta na poltrona, como se tivesse escorregado para frente, com muito enfoque nas longas pernas, cruzadas uma sobre a outra, a ponta do pé esquerdo lembrando muito o de uma bailarina.

–Ela se parece com... Uma boneca quebrada. - Gregory observou, levando a mão à boca com um ar de quem pretendia parecer pensativo. Ele tinha muito apreço por essa posição.

A única resposta foi um grunhido baixo, enquanto Christophe DeLorne se afastava da tela para lavar os pinceis acumulados em potes de vidro no tanque. Respeitava imensamente a opinião de Gregory, um homem tão intelectualizado, que estudava Belas Artes praticamente desde que aprendeu a ler. Também não fazia questão de demonstrar tal respeito, pois Gregory já tinha um ego inflado o bastante para o seu próprio bem; era um literato que falava como um crítico. Tinha o terrível hábito de presumir que todos sempre gostariam de escutar o que ele tinha a dizer.

–Não vai me contar quem é ela? - Gregory perguntou, como se fosse a primeira vez que tal pergunta surgia entre eles.

Christophe e Gregory se conheciam há mais tempo do que podiam contar nos dedos. Era uma dessas relações em que um já fazia parte da vida do outro ao ponto de não importar mais o fato de que não tinham qualquer coisa em comum. Estudavam juntos em Yardale, uma universidade renomada, ambiente ao qual Gregory se mesclava com perfeição. Ele respirava o meio acadêmico, com seus suéteres xadrez bem passados e o gel que moldava com perfeição seus cabelos louros. Sua máquina de escrever era sua amante, uma extensão de seu braço, na qual ele criava poemas espetaculares, ácidos e crueis. Era um gênio, em absoluto, naquilo que se propunha a fazer. Seu processo criativo era impecável e organizado, preservava a métrica, em protesto aos movimentos de vanguardas europeias que propunham a desconstrução.

Christophe, por outro lado, criava como um animal. Não era incomum adentrar aquele estúdio e encontrá-lo banhado de tinta. Quase todos os seus pinceis tinham marcas de dentes, pois ele sempre usava mais de um e os segurava com a boca. Christophe pintava porque era uma necessidade orgânica. Migrara da França para a Inglaterra quando criança, com sua mãe, uma prostituta, e nunca soube o que era dinheiro sobrando. Tentou se tornar carpinteiro, pintar paredes para alimentar sua mãe doente. Quando ela morreu, de sífilis, na madrugada mais gelada de novembro de 1919, Christophe não viu mais sentido em fazer qualquer coisa que não fosse pintar. O pai de Gregory o tinha como um segundo filho e esbajnava dinheiro o bastante para bancar a educação dele, afirmando que apenas acreditava no seu talento.

–Já disse. É uma puta.

–Perdoe-me, querido, mas não consigo imaginar que uma... - Gregory fez uma pausa caricata, rindo da deselegante escolha de palavra. - Que uma única puta possa ser a musa de um homem.

–”Musa”? Olhe a merda que você está dizendo.

–E não é? Você pinta a mesma mulher há mais de um ano. Não pense que eu acredito nessa bobagem que corre pelas galerias, “as mulheres de DeLorne”, não é somente um marco estético.

A sala de trabalho era pequena. O papel de parede em damasco escuro era corroído, expondo o reboco em diversos pontos. Havia também diversos potes de tintas misturadas com as tampas trocadas, tudo sujo de pelo menos algumas gotas de tinta, panos manchados e princípios de esculturas, algumas em pedra, outras em argila. Diversas telas prontas e outras em composição.

Christophe não respondeu com palavras, mas deixou escapar um grunhido baixo e sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, esfregando a ponta de um pincel com o polegar, observando como a tinta se diluía com a água corrente. Era lindo. Felizmente, Gregory conhecia seus limites o suficiente e não tardou a mudar de assunto, exclamando sobre um projeto novo com seus pedantes amigos intelectuais dos quais Christophe não gostava. Tais amigos, em troca, julgavam-no como um selvagem, um primitivo.

Foi somente na hora de se despedir que Gregory o segurou pelos braços, beijou seu rosto e fez menção ao rubor de paixão que notara no rosto do pintor francês nos últimos tempos. Percebia-o mais leve, mais intenso, podia sentir o cheiro de um homem apaixonado. “Não entendo porque se envergonha da paixão, meu amigo, é nosso material de trabalho”, o britânico disse, referindo-se à resistência sórdida de Christophe em falar sobre tais coisas. Presumia que fosse vergonha, julgava Christophe como um animal que jamais fora propriamente domesticado e que não sabia interagir em sociedade. Talvez esse fosse o fruto de sua curiosidade acerca dos romances do amigo. Em sua natureza, não era.

Era complexo explicar a Gregory que sua teoria era uma bobagem. Ele não acreditava que houvesse mais de uma mulher de Delorne, mas a verdade independe de especulações externas: não se tratava de uma mulher e sequer podia-se dizer que a criatura retratada em suas pinturas era “de Delorne”, visto que ele não o pertencia.

Depois que Gregory deixou seu apartamento, que era também seu estúdio de criação e seu quarto num mesmo ambiente, Christophe alcançou o paletó de linho sobre a regata, escondendo os suspensórios, pôs o chapéu coco preto que escondia o cabelo bagunçado e saiu pela porta, minimamente apresentável para o mundo. Acendeu um cigarro assim que pisou na rua. Dirigiu-se a pé até o antro mais mal-frequentado de uma parte já suspeita de Londres; o dia caía, pouco a pouco, dando lugar à noite. Onde morava, a movimentação noturna era intensa. A boemia londrina ganhava espaço onde houvesse cerveja gelada e moças bonitas; ele podia ouvir o som de “April's Showers” tocando em algum desses ambientes, o que o fez assobiar quase sem perceber, atravessando a praça que era iluminada pelos postes.

Reconheceu Kyle, primeiramente, pela nuca. Seria uma bobagem dizer que a nuca chamava mais atenção do que aqueles cabelos ofensivamente ruivos, armados e em cachos, mas sim, era o que saltava aos olhos de Christophe antes de tudo. As mulheres de DeLorne, não coincidentemente, sempre tinham pescoços longos. Ele tinha sonhos malditos sobre aquele pescoço.

Kyle Broflovski era um problema.

Diante dos olhos da boa conduta social, ele se aproximava muito de alguma espécie de demônio. Não era aceito nem mesmo pelo submundo ao qual pertencia, por ter uma forma e trejeitos femininos demais para os padrões de seu tempo, não o bastante para ser confundido com uma mulher. Não se vestia como tal, mas também nunca foi visto usando um terno em sua vida. Era uma criatura andrógina, que ninguém sabia exatamente de onde veio, imaginava-se que fosse americano. Falava com sotaque e cantava belissimamente. Não era incomum pegá-lo assobiando e cantarolando pelos becos de paralelepípedo, flertando e atraindo os rapazes solitários que não eram plenamente felizes com suas esposas. Homens de todas as idades o usavam e depois cuspiam, envergonhados de si mesmos, mas também não paravam de visitá-lo, de gastar dinheiro com ele. Muitos se apaixonavam, faziam promessas de uma vida melhor. Kyle achava graça da mentalidade pequena que julgava terrível a vida marginal que levava. Não havia vida melhor do que a dele. Hava um certo charme em ser desgraçado.

Kyle, naturalmente, não era o único que cumpria com tal importante função social. Havia outros garotos nos becos. Eles nunca se mantinham no mesmo local durante muito tempo, para não ser descobertos; alguns temiam a fúria do Senhor, outros, apenas temiam as pedras dos homens. A vergonha dos clientes era muito mais avassaladora do que a dos garotos, pois esses podiam fingir, pelo menos na maioria dos seus dias, que eram normais. Isso garantia o silêncio.

Christophe, por outro lado, não conhecia a vergonha. Não da mesma forma.

–Meu artista preferido. - Kyle disse ao sentir a mão firme de Christophe em seu ombro, nem precisou se virar por completo para reconhecê-lo. O aperto grosseiro era familiar o bastante. A maioria de seus clientes não se atreviam a tocá-lo em público.

A fumaça do cigarro foi direto no rosto do ruivo, que também era fumante e não se incomodava particularmente com esse tipo de coisa, mas nunca conhecera alguém que fumasse tanto quanto Christophe. Tossiu; mantendo, entretanto, um sorriso, como foi treinando para fazer. Prendendo o cigarro na boca e, sem dizer uma palavra, tirou o próprio paletó para colocá-lo sobre os ombros de Kyle. O ruivo aproveitou que as mãos dele estavam ocupadas para roubar o cigarro de seus lábios - lábios estes que eram rachados, o inferior mais espesso do que o superior, e Kyle os amava profundamente – com sua mão leve, habilidosa. Christophe prendeu o contato visual com ele, observando-o levar o cigarro até a própria boca com um sorriso malicioso de um menino que apronta. A ponta laranja do cigarro se iluminou no escuro do beco. Kyle se acomodou sob o paletó pesado, grande demais para sua forma magra, antes de devolver o cigarro a ele. Soltou a fumaça próximo ao rosto do francês, rindo-se.

Em geral, Kyle ia visitá-lo em seu ateliê com dias fixos e hora marcada. Aquilo foi uma surpresa.

–Está livre? - Christophe perguntou casualmente, com seu sotaque pesado, dando mais uma tragada em seguida.

–Não. Em dez minutos, eu tenho um...

–Cancele.

O sorriso do ruivo cedeu por um momento, mas logo voltou com ainda mais força, como se tivesse ouvido uma grande bobagem.

–Você sempre se acha tão importante.

–Quanto é que isso vai me custar?

Os olhos verdes de Kyle reluziram como os de um gato; ele passou a língua pelos lábios, interessado. Sua intenção não era realmente arrancar mais dinheiro de um pintor que, por mais respeitado que fosse, não tinha tanto dinheiro quanto se poderia imaginar. Seu deleite era saber que tinha poder sobre aquele homem, que Christophe o desejava a esse ponto.

Não cobrou nada a mais para acompanhá-lo pelas próximas duas horas, na intimidade do ateliê.

Transaram duas vezes. Uma da forma como Christophe gostava, brusco e dominante, para deixar um caminho de hematomas no corpo de Kyle como alguma forma primitiva de posse; a outra, com o francês deitado de costas em seu colchão pequeno, coberto de suor, e Kyle por cima dele, rebolando devagar no seu colo enquanto o observava fumar mais um cigarro. O cheiro da maldita coisa impregnava nos seus cachos, no lençol sujo de tinta seca, nas roupas que estavam pelo chão, até mesmo no copo de água que havia ao lado. Kyle gostava de transar com todos aqueles quadros ao redor, quase todos de figuras humanas – Christophe não pintava natureza morta ou paisagens – olhando para eles, como se conhecessem seu segredo.

Suas conversas pós-sexo costumavam ser monólogos de Kyle, ainda nu e suado, espreguiçando-se na cama e rindo sozinho dos próprios comentários, enquanto Christophe o observava em silêncio. O ruivo o enchia de perguntas, mas prosseguia falando quando não havia resposta; não se incomodava em ser ignorado. Sabia que o outro prestava atenção nele.

Naquela noite, em especial, Kyle estava quieto. Deitado de bruços, a bunda para cima, dobrava os braços em frente ao rosto para apoiar a cabeça, a bochecha encolida formando uma espécie de beiço em seus lábios que fazia com que ele parecesse muito mais jovem do que era. Christophe apagou o cigarro na lata cortada ao meio que usava como cinzeiro; estava com as costas apoiadas na parede, pois a cama não tinha cabeceira.

–Quando é que você vai parar com isso? - O francês perguntou em uma voz rouca, pigarreando.

Kyle ergueu o rosto para ele com curiosidade, parecendo genuinamente confuso.

–O quê?

–Não se faça de idiota.

–Não estou. Eu faço muitas coisas que você gostaria que eu não fizesse. Pensa que não sei disso?

Christophe deixou escapar uma espécie de riso de escárnio, bufando; conhecia Kyle o suficiente para olhar através da manipulação barata que ele usava com os outros homens com os quais se deitava. O ruivo se endireitou na cama, sentando sobre as pernas, com os joelhos dobrados. Havia um sorriso insinuando aparecer em seus lábios inchados, mas ele não o trouxe à tona por completo porque sabia o quanto o francês era facilmente irritável.

–O quê? - Christophe perguntou, impaciente com a expressão do outro.

–Você. Insinuando que eu pare de servir a outros.

–”Servir”? É assim que você chama, abrir as pernas para qualquer um?

Kyle chegou a revirar os olhos para o comentário, mas apenas quando deu as costas para ele, arrastando-se para a beirada da cama, colocando os pés pequenos no chão. Havia um espelho redondo a poucos metros, que expunha sua figura do abdômen para cima. A moldura do espelho havia sido pintada à mão e a tinta azul celeste descascava.

–Você é tão vulgar. - Murmurou distraidamente, os olhos verdes fixos no próprio reflexo, ajeitando o cabelo bagunçado pelos atos carnais que se davam naquela cama estreita. - Não deixa de ser uma prestação de serviço. Não pensei que você seria tão moralista. - Kyle parou um instante, voltando a fitar o outro por cima do ombro, prosseguindo em uma voz provocante. - Ou isso é ciúme?

A expectativa era de uma reação violenta; Christophe não reagia bem a insinuações de sua fraqueza, mas não se prontificou em se defender com ironia ou mandar que o outro se calasse. A resposta foi sutil; o francês não fez contato visual com ele, manteve os olhos vagos para nada em especial, como se realmente ponderasse a respeito.

–O que te falta? - Perguntou após uma pausa longa, enfim, voltando a encarar o outro.

–Quer mesmo saber? Não consigo imaginar abrir mão da vida que levo por um homem que se mostra tão romântico, pintando telas e mais telas de uma figura que não sou eu de verdade.

–O que isso quer dizer?

–Por favor, Christophe. Olhe bem para os seus próprios quadros. Isso são mulheres.

Kyle se levantou da cama, expondo sua esguia figura, a pele branca toda marcada de roxo pelas coxas, traços avermelhados de dedos violentos pela bunda, pelas costas. Procurava as próprias roupas pelo chão, em especial, para ver quanto tempo havia passado em seu relógio de bolso. Começou a se vestir.

–Não te satisfaço? - Christophe perguntou roucamente.

–Você tem vergonha de mim. Tem medo que descubram o que você faz nos lençóis. Eu não o culpo, é um medo viável, você tem uma reputação. Mas não me peça para abrir mão de nada por você.

–Não seja tolo. Eu cago para o que essa gentinha pensa sobre mim, esses crápulas elitistas que acreditam segurar a arte entre seus dedos imundos. São uns imbecis.

–Então me pinte.

–E não é só isso que eu faço quando não estou te comendo?! O que mais você quer?

Kyle separou os lábios para responder no calor do próprio pensamento, mas selou-os novamente, passando a língua por eles. Desviou o olhar, terminando de abotoar os últimos botões. Cada peça de roupa que ele vestia era uma tortura, mas o francês não se moveu. Apenas o observou, deixando que o silêncio crescesse entre eles.

–Pois bem. - O ruivo disse, olhando para o chão, engolindo seco. Voltou a encarar o outro, aproximando-se da cama com seus passos leves como os de uma gueixa, apoiando as duas mãos sobre o colchão para se inclinar, colando os lábios nos de Christophe, que estavam frios e demoraram para corresponder. O beijo foi quente e úmido, mas terminou depressa. Quando Kyle se endireitou, já vestia novamente sua máscara usual. - Isso, só você tem.

–Não basta.

Kyle sorriu ao se afastar. Desapareceu depressa, como sempre fazia. Christophe passou alguns momentos sozinho, à meia luz, com aquele beijo plantado sobre os lábios.

Não se demorou a levantar e começar a misturar as tintas, ainda completamente nu, carregando uma enorme tela em branco para o cavalete. Não estava acostumado a pintar sem a presença de Kyle, posando na cama ou na poltrona para ele, sempre coberto por algum manto. É importante saber que as mulheres de DeLorne jamais tinham os seios à mostra. Tudo o que Christophe tinha em sua mente era o contorno daquele corpo nu que conhecia de cor. Era assim que o pintaria. Que chamassem do que quisessem.


End file.
